Urgency
by Deandra
Summary: Eothain questions why Eomer hastens home. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 152 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 152 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Not sure where this came from, but perhaps in seeing a husband and wife holding hands at Church today, and both of them are in their sixties. Those several unfinished stories? – ummm, well, they still are… This is shortly before "Homecoming".**_

**Urgency**

**(October, 3020 III)**

The men rode up under the trees to make use of what shelter the foliage provided from the rain. All dismounted, both to stretch their legs, and to give their mounts a break from the burden. With practiced ease, they ate a cursory meal from the contents of their saddlebags and, though they milled about somewhat, there was little conversation.

Eothain glanced at his friend and king, noting the preoccupied look the man bore, and commented, "I have rarely seen you so eager to return home to Meduseld, my friend. Why is this time different?" Despite the question, he suspected he knew the answer, at least partially.

"Because this time I have a wife; this time Thiri will be awaiting me there," Eomer responded without hesitation.

"And why does that make it so different?" Eothain persisted, curious since he knew not the bond of marriage.

For several moments, Eomer was silent, trying to find the words to express what he felt. At length, he said, "I do not know if I am able to put it into words that will have meaning for you. Lothiriel…completes me. I am not whole unless I am with her, and so I yearn to return to her side when we are parted. With a wife, I know that no matter where I go or what I am doing, someone is thinking of me, missing me and watches for my safe return."

"Did not Eowyn do that also?" Eothain questioned, not sure why he was so interested in getting answers.

"She did, but it is not the same. Eowyn would have thought of me at times and hoped me to return unharmed, then welcomed me home and been happy I was safe, but then gone on her way afterwards giving the matter little more thought. Part of Lothiriel's thoughts would never leave me while I was absent, part of her would not cease missing me for a moment, and once I am returned to her, she will be desirous to spend as much time in my company as she can to make up for when I was away." He stopped, and lifted his eyes apologetically to his friend. "I am sorry, Eothain. I do not believe I am explaining this to you very well. Perhaps…perhaps you will not truly understand until you also find such a woman to love and marry. We think we know what love is before it happens, but once it is found, we learn it goes well beyond anything we anticipated. And it defies adequate description to those who have not experienced it. Before I wed, I did not understand it either, though I thought I did."

Eothain grinned and ducked his head. "Well, I may not know about love, but I do know you. I have seen how it has changed you, and though I am not certain I am destined to find such a woman to share my life, watching you and the queen makes me sure that I want to seek it, and keep hoping."

Eomer smiled as he gathered up Firefoot's reins, preparing to remount. "You may be assured that I highly recommend it, my friend! And I will do all that I can to help you find a woman who will bring you such happiness also. Until then, let us ride. I have a bride who waits for me, and I do not wish to tarry!"

Eothain let loose a laugh and swung into his saddle, the signal for the others to mount up. "Forth Eorlingas," he called loudly. "The King wishes a speedy return home. Let us not disappoint him!"

THE END

6/17/07

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
